Complicated Love
by Static Wolf
Summary: The Generals were taken by Beryl to another dimension and turned evil! Some of the scouts go to the dimension to get them back, and meet none other than the Gundam Pilots! Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story itself.
1. Default Chapter

Complicated Love  
  
Prologue (& chappie one): Stolen Love  
  
"Another scout meeting." Raye grumbled. "I hope it isn't about anything bad." Ami whispered. "I want to fight!" Lita said, punching an imaginary enemy. "Thunderhead, you always want to fight." Amara sighed, shaking her head. "Silence!" Setsuna roared, "We have very important matters to discuss. Beryl has turned the generals evil-" "Beryl did what? I will kill that bitch!" Lita roared. "Lita, please-" Setsuna tried but was again cut off by a raging Lita, "She took Nephrite?!" "Princess, relax. Just listen to what Suna has to say." Amara shoved Lita down on the couch and sat down beside her. Amara made sure Lita wasn't going to interrupt again before motioning Setsuna on. "Beryl took them to a new dimension where they are quickly destroying things. We need to stop them. Lita is going. Lita, being protected by the outer scouts, I will send Amara. The others going will be Mina, Raye and Ami. But I must warn you before hand that the generals are evil and they have one mission; to destroy."  
  
Setsuna waited for anyone to say anything. Lita looked up and smiled, "I will not let Nephrite destroy something, I fight to save." They all nodded in agreement. Everyone said their goodbyes. Setsuna waved her garnet orb and a black empty portal appeared in front of them. She held Lita back, "You are going to appear in front of a mansion, that is where you are to stay. They can help you, please be open to more men then just Nephrite." She then smiled slightly and shoved Lita through the portal. Just as Setsuna said, they appeared in front of an elegant mansion. Lita walked boldly up to the front door. Above the door, there was the name "Winner" engraved in the marble. Lita knocked on the door as the portal closed. A blonde boy about their age opened the door, "May I help you?" he asked, smiling kindly. Lita nodded, "We have heard from a very reliable source that you are having some problems defeating an enemy that is currently destroying things in this area." Lita said, deciding to take Suna's advice. The blonde boy stopped smiling abruptly, he opened the door wider. He lead them into the living room. A blur with a braid and another blur with a ponytail and sword rushed past. But before they could go far, Lita gabbed the braid and Raye grabbed the ponytail.  
Chapter one: The Boys  
  
~LITA~  
  
Lita's emerald eyes met Duo's violet ones. Duo was lost in the green depth of her eyes. To him, her eyes seemed to go on forever, he could see everything in that wonderful green depth. But her eyes still held mystery and darkness. Lita was getting lost in the violet of his eyes, his violet eyes piercing her soul. She could get lost in his eyes forever. "Who are you?" she managed to ask. Duo smiled slyly, "I could ask the same of you." he said smirking at her. Still holding onto his braid Lita tugged on it, "What was your name again?" He flinched, "Duo Maxwell. Now can I have my hair back?" Lita smiled and let go of the extremely long braid. "What is your name?" he asked. "My name is not important." Lita stepped away from him coming to stand next to Ami and Amara.  
  
~RAYE~  
  
"That's injust, onna! You can't pull my hair!" Wufei hissed. Raye tugged on it again, daring him to contradict her. He scowled, "Weak onna won't leave my hair alone." Raye's eyes darkened, "What was that?" she hissed at him. "Weak onna wont leave my-" Wufei now lay on his back looking up at a furious Raye. "You little pig! I am not weak!" she said loudly. Lita looked up and saw Raye looking like she was going to beat the guy on the floor to a bloody pulp. "Raye Hino, get over here now!" she said quietly. Raye glanced up, glared back down at Wufei and stood next to Lita.  
  
~AMARA~  
  
Amara watched the shadows, sensing someone was watching them. She kept her eyes close to her princess, watching the guy with the braid unsuccessfully try to get her princess' attention. A shadow leapt out holding a gun towards her princess, but Amara was ready. She hit the oncoming figure with a punch in the face before he could reach her princess. Lita looked up, she nodded and everyone stood in a close group. The figure stood up from the floor he was laying on. "Who are you and who do you work for?" the newcomer demanded. "We are people who can help you defeat the enemy you have on your hands. I do believe that your weapons aren't exactly working aganist them but we can destroy them." Lita said in a monotone. The newcomer looked at her, Amara stepped forward, "Dont touch my princess." she warned the new person. Lita smiled at Amara and rested her hand on her arm. "We were wondering if you would like help and if we could trust you." Lita said, moving away from Amara.  
  
~LITA~  
  
"We can help you, but no one can know we are here. if the people that you are fighting know we are here I am sure they could come up with a way to attack us and you. We are wanted by them because we destroyed their master." Lita said looking at the five boys in the room. Yes, you are very wanted. thought Duo, as he drooled over Lita. "I am Quatre Winner, and this is Duo Maxwell, The guy on the floor (Yes, still on the floor) is Wufei Chang. The guy with the gun is Heero Yuy and the guy in the corner is Trowa Barton." Lita was shocked to find out she hadn't noticed he was there. Heero again asked, "Who are you?" "I am Lita Kino, the girl who knocked Wufei down is Raye Hino. The girl who said I was her Princess is Amara Tenoh. The girl with the blue hair is Ami Mizuno. And the girl drooling over the guy you named Trowa is Mina Aino." Lita said, laughing as Mina finally realized that she was caught drooling.  
  
"How can you defeat the enemy? You are just normal girls." Heero asked. I am begining to hate him and his damned questions. Lita thought as she turned to him to answer. "We are not normal girls, we are the Sailor Scouts, fighters of love and justice." Lita smiled as everyone hit their own pose. "I am Sailor Jupiter, Princess of the outer Scouts and the holder of the legendary Emerald Crystal, with the grace from Jupiter no enemy will prevail!" Lita said moving to the side. "I am Sailor Uranus, official protector of Princess Jupiter, with the grace from Uranus no one will destroy my princess!" She moved to the side. "I am Sailor Mecury, I am the scout of water and ice, with the grace from Mecury no enemy will outsmart me!" she moved to stand next to Lita and Amara. "I am Sailor Venus, I am the scout of love and beauty, with the grace from Venus no enemy will be prettier than me!" she smirked as she moved to the side. "I am Sailor Mars, the scout of spirit and fire, with the grace from Mars I'll scorch you!" The scouts looked at the gundam pilots. "I believe them," Duo said moving closer to the scouts to prove his point, "I mean, they say that they know about the enemy and we have no clue. What would it hurt to at least give this a try?" Everyone nodded, "I will show you to your rooms." Quatre said, leading them down many hallways and passageways.  
  
After a few minutes the scouts were totally lost. He stopped in front of a door, "I think all of you will like this room. I hate to say it, but you must share a room." The girls shrugged as they entered the room. Lita sighed and flopped on the bed. She was so tried after all that had happened. Ami came over and smiled sympathectically at her. "I dont need your sympathy." she whispered rolling over. A pillow hit her in the head, "Thunderhead, if you aren't nice your name is going to be flathead." Amara growled. Lita got up, sighing as she made her way to the balcony that was connected to the room. She looked at the vast emptiness around the house and wondered why they lived in seclusion. (An: the scouts don't know the five boys are the pilots right now.) Amara came out and looked at Lita, "What's wrong?" Lita looked up, "I still haven't got used to the fact that I have to fight the one I love so dearly, but I can't let him destroy what I fight to save. I am confused."  
  
Amara smiled, "Princess, things will be fine, the fates will be cruel sometimes but what if the generals weren't your soulmates? What if you were destined to be with someone else? You will never get to meet your soulmate if you are with the generals, so this could turn out to be for the better." Lita nodded, "I guess you are right, but we need to find out what we are going to do about the generals and Beryl." Ami came out, "I have a plan. I say that someone needs to take a very big risk and play 'Little damsel in distress'. Pretend like you don't know that they are evil and see if you can sway their heart." Lita nodded, "I think I could do that." "What? Ohh, no! I am here to protect you, not let you sign your own death wish!" Amara yelled. "I am doing this whether you want me to or not, this will finally help me see if Nephrite ever loved me or my looks."  
  
Lita's hurt was evident in her eyes. Amara nodded, "Alright, but I will be right there to bail you out." Lita nodded. "Okay then, we need to get you into a secluded place tomorrow and you need to power up. We will be waiting in various places and we could have the boys watch. We need to be there if you need to be bailed out." Ami said. Lita nodded. Ami spread the word to the other scouts as the boys were summoned to their room. Ami explained the plan while Lita sat on the balcony looking at the sky. "So you loved the guy you are going to see tomorrow?" Duo asked, startling Lita out of her lonely thoughts. Lita smiled shyly, "You could say that. But I still don't know what to think." "It's alright, you are very brave and everything will work out for the best." he got up and left, smiling at her sadly. Lita went to bed without talking to anyone. Lita awoke to giggling. She sat up and looked at her friends on the floor laughing and talking to each other.  
  
"I am ready to go, I want to get this over with as soon as possible." Lita's grim mood must have been contagious because everyone was now silent and grim. They nodded and left to get the boys. Duo walked up to her. "Lita, I have something to tell you. Something that could change the way you look at me. I am a gundam pilot and the boys with me are also gundam pilots." Lita nodded not knowing what else to say, "I researched you guys." Ami said who heard the converesation, "You guys are quite famous here just like we are in our home." she returned her attention back to the others. Lita walked to a secluded spot in vast emptiness in the surrounding area of the Gundam's house. "Jupiter Royal Crystal Power!" She transformed into the Sailor Scout Sailor Jupiter, and she felt evil energy coming. Nephrite appeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms. "Oh, I was wondering when I would see you." he sneered evily. Lita looked up calmly, "Yes, I was wondering when you would find me, love." she whispered sweetly. He glared at her, "What ever do you speak of?" Lita smiled sweetly, "Love, you have been gone many nights. Have you found another woman?" 


	2. Chapter two

Static: This is where you learn new facts it may be boring but spare with me!! Duo: She still doesn't own anything Jupiter: ALright braid bot you are mine!! **lunges at Duo** Duo:**runs away from Jupiter**Ahh! She is going to get me! Static: Okay you two kiss and make up! **waves author wand** Duo and Jupiter: **kisses and makes up** You: Awwww...... Static: That's better. Enjoy the story!! Remember to Review!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jupiter heard a faint giggle and Nephrite spun around, "Who's there?"  
  
Jupiter thought fast, "So you do have a woman and you are hiding them from me!" she cried spinning around that clearly stated to shut up and don't make a sound. Jupiter prepared herself of an attack, "Dark Energy Enclose!" Dark energy flung itself at Jupiter, but since she was ready she dodged quickly. "Jupiter Royal Heaven Attack!" Thunder came from the heavens and hit Nephrite. He didn't cry out, the dark energy kept him from doing so. She readied herself for another attack but it didn't come. She glanced around noticing that her friends were enclosed in dark energy balls, Jaedite, Zoicite, and Kunzite stepped out from the trees.  
  
"Like you did you think I was going to come here unprotected? That was very naive of you Jupiter, I thought you knew better." he scolded gently.  
  
Jupiter scowled. "Scouts your crystals!" she called.  
  
Jupiter looked at Uranus who yelled, "Uranian Crystal!" she cried releasing herself from the dark energy ball.  
  
She looked at Mecury, "Mercurian Crystal!" Mercury was released from the annoying energy ball that enclosed her, dropping gracefully to her feet she went to work at the Gundams.  
  
"Venusian Crystal!" Venus dropped to the ground helping Mercury in releasing the pilots.  
  
"Martian Crystal!" Mars dropped to the ground, she glared daggers at the the generals and went to help the two other scouts.  
  
Uranus stood behind Jupiter watching the generals with a wary gaze. The generals knew better than to mess with outraged sailor scouts. In a swirl of cherry blossoms they left only the promise that they would be back hanging on the air. Jupiter looked at the scouts, she saw that no one was hurt and she turned around walking away quickly.  
  
Duo bounded up next to her, "You are a great fighter! I can see why you are a pirncess!" Lita smiled at Duo's attempt to cheer her up." Amara watched as Duo tried to get Lita to laugh but only got a weak smile. "Li-chan you were great!" Amara said walking up. Lita again smiled weakly and mumbled a weak thanks. "Li, you can't blame yourself for that mans ignorance!" Amara cried becoming slightly angered.  
  
Lita smiled a full smile, "I know thank you," she turned to Duo, "Duo do you have a kitchen in the mansion?"  
  
Duo nodded, "Yea Q-man has a huge kitchen! I sneak food out of it all the time!"  
  
"Do you think he would let me and Amara make something?" Lita asked making her face beautifully pouty.  
  
Amara stuttered, "What? How did I become part of this cooking extravaganza!?"  
  
Lita smiled brightly, "Please!" Lita made another pouty face and batted her eyelashes. "Oh, alright." Amara gave into her convincing princess' pleads. Lita jumped and hugged Duo, "You can come to!" she rushed off, giggling the whole way. Lita was inwardly mourning over the lost of her soulmate and she thought she could not go on if it was not for her duty to the outer sailor scouts, she was their princess and they needed her even if no one else did. Amara watched Lita, she noticed a hint of sadness on her princess' face but it vanished almost as quickly as it appeared. In the kitchen Lita bossed the head cook around showing him he was making the elegant dish wrong. The head cook was'nt to pleased about the bossing around part but once he tasted the dish she had created he dubbed her second head cook. Lita's face turned beet red as she smiled and mumbled thanks. "You are truly a great chef and you are welcome in this kitchen anytime."  
  
Lita smiled as she walked out of the huge kitchen with Amara and Duo. "You totally showed him who was boss and you are welcome in the kitchen! No one is allowed in there unless you are a cook or Q-man! You are totally cool!" Duo was bouncing around like he was on a sugar buzz. "DUO!" a voice bellowed. Wufei came forward, "Have you been in my room?"  
  
Lita became defensive over Duo, "Do you have proof?" Wufei muttered something about a weak onna trying to get justice for a braided baka and Lita almost smacked him.  
  
"Well are you going to give me an answer or sit there muttering about weak onnas?" Lita demanded, her eyes shining with a green fire.  
  
"Li, relax he isn't worth the time." Amara said coming to stand next to Lita, glaring at Wufei, Amara tugged at Lita's sleeve, "Let's go, Li."  
  
Wufei watched at Amara tried to tug Lita away, "Are you afraid that she wont beat me?" Wufei smirked.  
  
"That's it! I am going to teach you a lesson you will never forget!" Lita roared lunging, she pulled a sword out of the air and raised it, "Emerald Sword of Jupiter!" The blade was made of pure emerald and it glowed like a roaring green fire.  
  
"Li! Please stop, you could hurt him!" Amara was watching a good distance away from Lita and Wufei, she was ready to pull out her own sword and defend her princess if it ever came the need to be. Wufei lunged first, Lita smiled at how slow he moved. Lita took one step to the right and placed the tip of her sword at the soft part of his neck. "Admit defeat." she commanded like she was telling a brother to clean his room. Wufei scowled, he went to step back, Lita tripped him and had the satsifaction of watching him fall. Wufei hit the ground with a loud thud and looked up at Lita was still holding her Emerald sword at his neck.  
  
"All women arent weak and surely as hell we arent! We are the best of the best! And I will not tolerate you calling me or the scouts weak, its my duty to protect them and theirs to me. But I won't let you call us weak, so from this point on I fully give any scout who you call weak the permission to smack you."  
  
Amara smiled triumphantly and Duo was laughing hystericaly in his hand, he was trying desperatley not to laugh out loud but with no such luck. Lita put her sword away. She turned to Amara, "Let's go before he has one head instead of two." Amara snickered in her hand as Wufei's jaw dropped.  
  
"You so just told Wufei off, how many people do you tell off in a day?" Duo asked.  
  
"As many as get in my way." she said smiling triumphantly. Lita went to her room sitting on the king bed, she looked out the window. Lita was thinking how that her friends could have been killed today and how Nephrite wasn't who she thought he was. She sighed not knowing that Amara and Duo were still with her.  
  
"Why does she act like this?" Duo asked, softly, Lita didn't appear to hear them she was lost in her own world thinking about her own thoughts.  
  
"Nephrite and her were lovers and they believed in each other fully. One day he just didn't come back and ever since she's been spacey, I think she has talked to you more than all the guys weve seen for about 6 months put together. Be nice to her or she will kill you, and I will bring you from the dead and kill you again." Amara said.  
  
Duo smiled but inwardly he was shaking in his boxers. "Hey Li, do you want to tell me about Nephrite?" Duo asked inoccently, trying to find a way to ease the pain clearly written on her face. She smiled a soft, small smile and nodded, "Mara you need to hear this so stick around." Lita told them the whole story about her pain, her duty, her love, everything. Duo listened intently and when she was finished he didn't say anything. She smiled and kissed him, Duo kissed her back and Amara stood there smiling before she turned and left.  
  
Nephrite where ever he was felt someone kiss Lita and he was sure it was a guy. He appeared in front of Lita. He jerked her away from Duo and threw Duo across the room.  
  
"Don't touch him." Lita snarled.  
  
"Li baby, don't you love me anymore?" Nephrite pouted, that pout could have gotten him anything if they were still together. But Lita was dtermined not to let this affect her.  
  
Lita felt her defenses crumbling so she thought of how he didn't love her and all of the pain he had put her through, "No I don't Nephrite and I never will again."  
  
This just angered Nephrite so he sent dark energy at Duo but Lita moved in the way, she was hit with the attack head on. She didn't scream although she winced lightly.  
  
"Lita," Duo said as he rushed towards her. Lita shook off Duo, "JUPITER ROYAL MAKE UP!" Sailor Jupiter stood in front of an angered Nephrite and a gawking Duo.  
  
"Jupiter Royal Thunder Shockwave!" Very powerful lightning made its way quickly towards Nephrite, Nephrite held out his palm and he sucked it up. Jupiter felt outraged.  
  
"Uranus Guardian World Shaking!" The attack came from the door, the attack hit Nephrite knocking him over. "Princess you have to put your heart into your attack." Uranus said as she dodged an attack from Nephrite.  
  
"Mecury Guardian Ice Encase!" Powerful ice enclosed Nephrites hand.  
  
"Venus Guardian Passion Shock!" Venus attacked Nephrite undoubtly putting her whole heart into the attack. Nephrite was hurt badly, he tried to teleport but Venus attacked with, "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" the chain of hearts fastened itself on Nephrites ankle. Lita grabbed the chain yanking back, seeing that they would teleport with Nephrite and not liking the idea to much Jupiter hit Venus knocking off her tight grasp on the chain of hearts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sorry this is so short this was bascially a info chappie!! I will try to make it longer next time!! Remember to review!! And also remember to check out my other stories! Summer is here and you will get sick of me writing all of the time!! ^_^ ~Static Wolf 


End file.
